Lyrics Repository
Lyrics go here before the respective tracks get their own pages. Lycaeum (1999) (Rob) I saw the colours that held us up against the wall'' '' In the shades I've never seen before Fading gently, soaking through And starting not to show at all When I'm reaching out handed to you, nothing else could touch me Here you come trying to open up my thoughts So mow me down 'cause you give a damn Nobody thought it would be like this So mow me down 'cause you give a damn 'Cause you're all there is to feel Step outside I'm holding you by your veins One chance, see them downtown And keeping everything they take away Showtime (2006) (Rob)' We see this happening right before our eyes How did you expect be in front of all the lights Don't hide baby, let them see your true colour Don't mind the cameras, let them see your black heart baby Don't hide baby, let them see your true colours Don't mind the cameras, let them see your black heart baby Gangster (2007) (Ben) revision needed Can't take her back, no'' '' You never leave me alone Sad I'm on your own(?? tricky this one) Bitch it's over now You know you blew me out You know your chance is gone You know it deep down You know you're not the one She's not the one, no You know you cracked my heart When you bled the truth You know deep down It's over' ''' Can't take her back, no I need to be on my own Bitch stop stalking me I need to be left alone Be left alone Can't take her back, no I need to be on my own Bitch stop stalking me I need to be left alone You know she blew it down You know her chance is gone You know that deep down You know she's not the one She's not the one Watercolour (2009 Summer) (Rob) When I've fallen down Who will pick me up again? When i'm too far gone Died in the eyes of my friends Just stand where you are We go in outside Just stand where you are We go in so fast Watercolour (2009 September) (Rob) When I've fallen down Who will pick me up again? When i'm too far done Died in the eyes of my friends Who will take me out of here When I'm staring down the barrel When I'm seeing all the lights When I cannot see your face Take me out of here Take me out of here Take me out of here Take me out of here Crush (2009 Version) (Rob) Aaah (x6) I was running out in the cold I'm Wondering where to go To run away without a home All my breath is melting the snow which's further than I can throw You can't be me I will become you Everything I see is coming down Don't you see my future x2 Under The Waves (2009 Version) (Rob) Take me back to the water To the place that I came from Take me back to the water To the place that I came from Let me be underwater Take me back where I came from Pull my head underwater Wait until they cut me down Wait until my head's underwater Taking me back underground Rise up and take you above me ? Going deep as a river Hiding above your head Taking me nowhere Again Encoder (2009 Version) (Rob) You couldn't even show yourself out I will not be lost in your thoughts Along the way we get divided And all the things that you have done You couldn't look me in the eyes So I'll dim the lights When you take me out on your side We're spinning out of sight Believe me I'm on your side The Vulture (2009 November) (Ben) It's the rise of the Vulture Gotta keep on climbing No chance of escape No use in hiding Through the eye of the storm With a silver lining To the point where it breaks Gonna keep on grinding Overboard Under Pressure Overboard Under Pressure The Vulture (Matter Version) (2010 January) (Ben) It's the rise of the Vulture Gotta keep on climbing No chance of escape No use in hiding Through the eye of the storm With a silver lining To the point where it breaks Gonna keep on grinding The Island (Matter Version) (2010 January) paste of tato's, didnt check this one yet You arrived Like awaited fog The hidden passenger That ive been taking Close your eyes And we're back again As you drag me down I'll take you in What are you waiting for As you cut me down tonight What are you wating for As we go towards the light When everything is said and done Give me the answer, the only one Everything is dead and gone Gimme a reason we come on dawn Watercolour (Matter Version) (2010 January) paste of sm's, didnt check this one yet When I’m falling down Will you pick me up again? When I’m too far gone Dead in the eyes of my friends Will you, take me out of here? When I’m staring down the barrel When I’m blinded by the lights When I cannot see your face Take me out of here (x4) When I am gone, to the unknown Let inertia guide me, take me home When I am blind, from all the lights Let me- reconnect, stand up and fight Take me out of here Shake and listen Bring submission Throw your fists up Come on with me (x4) Just stand where you are We’re going outside Just stand where you are We’re going so fast… Shake and listen Bring submission Throw your fists up Come on with me (x6) Genesis (Matter Version) (2010 January) (Atari ST Speech Synthesizer)'''' This is surely a big delay There is no need to wish upon a star To take us away We may or may not be the invaders But one thing is for sure We will not be destroyed This is war This is love This is hate This is no simulation There is nothing strengten your resolve We are not happy go-lucky Almost religious in this state of conciousness This is not merely a test Let's be victorious Let's begin Ladies and gentlemen We are transmitting live to planet earth somehow over the internet We are Pendulum And this is Immersion